


Venomous Memories

by abandonedplant



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Naga, Oviposition, SecretSanta2019TKS, Size Difference, Stomach Deformation, TKSevents, Tentacles, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandonedplant/pseuds/abandonedplant
Summary: (Manga Spoilers up to Chapter 130, author read up to Chapter 133 before writing fic.)AU where Hyouga is a Naga and escapes during the current manga arc.
Relationships: Hyouga/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Venomous Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [History_Buff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Buff/gifts).



The forest underbrush clawed Hyouga’s bruised legs and torso as he struggled through it, Senkū’s motionless body hanging limp over his shoulder. Mozu had been a formidable opponent. The fight had pushed Hyouga to the breaking point, and he had only been able to incapacitate the warrior. If only he’d had a proper kudayari spear … No, no excuses. As soon as the fight was over, he had reacted on instinct, knocking out Senkū and fleeing with him. His body was reacting to the stress of near-death. Time was running out. He needed to find shelter before the change started.

He waded upstream along a riverbank, cold water rushing just below his knees, smooth brown pebbles shifting beneath his feet. The roar of water and mist-rich air signaled a waterfall ahead. He found a cave behind the waterfall, gently laying Senkū down on the cool floor before collapsing against one of the smooth stone walls. Hyouga shucked off his own boots, skirt, and undergarments. He closed his eyes, feeling his body burn from the inside out. His legs twined together, and he shifted uncomfortably as his insides melted, rearranged, and reformed. His tongue pressed against his elongating canines, and his fingers stroked the small, flat, overlapping plates that had started to cover his body below the waist. As he waited for the discomfort to subside, his mind drifted to the last time he had so utterly failed.

***

“Aoto-kun, what’s going on? I don’t understand.” Hyouga huddled in a chair, trying to straighten his elementary-school uniform. Slashes of late-afternoon sunlight pierced through the boarded-up windows, catching on the stale, dust-thick air. One minute he had been playing with his friend in the mansion courtyard, the next he was pulled into a van, then shoved into this musty old room.

“Just hang tight, kid, and this’ll be over before you know it.” The rough voice came from the tallest of the three men in the room, all of their faces obscured by black medical masks.

“Please listen to them, Hyouga-kun,” Aoto said, a pleading look on his pale face. “They’re really nice. You know Dad’s really sick, and they said they’d help me. Once he’s all better, we can hang out more!”

“Heh, think there’s anything to the rumor that his family are descended from Nagas?” The shortest of the three peered down at him, as if inspecting an unusual insect.

“Would sure explain why they’re loaded, and why they’re a bunch of filthy snakes.” The muscular one of the group sneered from his seat at a rickety card table marred with coffee stains and cigarette burns. “When are they gonna pay up, anyway?” His thick fingers drummed on the tabletop.

This wasn’t at all how things should be! Hyouga brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He started sniffling. Why would Aoto trick him like this? Weren’t they friends? They should be safe at home playing warriors with their toy spears and swords. Aoto’s mom should be bringing them snacks and tea. Would he ever see her again, or his mother? His body shook with sobs.

“Shut up, you spoiled brat!” Muscle-man banged on the table with his fist. One of the legs snapped, and it crashed to the ground. Hyouga’s sobs worsened. Muscle-man stalked over and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, shaking him violently. “Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!”

“Hey, stop that! He’s just a kid!” Tall-man tried to pry Muscle-man’s fist open to release Hyouga’s shirt. Hyouga panicked; he couldn’t breathe. A fever scorched throughout his body. His bones burned, boiling him from the inside out.

“What the fuck! What’s happening to his legs?”

***

Hyouga watched Senkū slowly regain consciousness. Senkū sat up and looked around at the dark grey stone and white sheet of falling water. He froze when he noticed Hyouga against the opposite wall. His eyes widened when he glanced down at where Hyouga’s legs should have been. Then he _smirked_. “I guess all those old-world cryptozoologists were right after all, about Nagas, at least.”

“I’d expect nothing less than such a proper reaction from you, Senkū.”

“Is that why you abducted me and brought me to the middle of nowhere?”

“I thought now might be an opportune time for a tête-â-tête, away from all of the brainless cowards.”

“Lemme guess, you need help returning back to your human form.”

“Sharp as always. It would be improper for commoners to see my true form.”

“Physiological response to extreme stress?”

“As soon as we’re able to crawl, we’re taught to remain in human form. It takes a certain amount of effort to maintain.” He flicked his tail and mulled over the strangeness and familiarity; it was like the first time he had wielded his kudayari spear in the Stone World. “Under extreme duress, our bodies conserve energy by ceasing unnecessary functions. That includes keeping up a façade.” He watched Senkū slowly approach to get a better look at him.

***

Muscle-man screamed as Hyouga sank his fangs into the back of his hand. He let go of Hyouga’s shirt and clutched his hand. “Kill it, KILL IT!”

Tall-man jumped back. Hyouga barely registered him pulling a gun from the back of his trousers before he slithered across the room in a flash, biting deep into the meat of Tall-man’s left calf. He released his hold and darted to the side, before Short-man’s switchblade buried itself in his small back. Hyouga’s tail whipped around, a glancing blow, the clatter of a dropped knife. Hyouga bit Short-man’s wrist. The man doubled over and joined the other two on ground.

By the time Hyouga calmed down enough to take in his surroundings—ruined table, knocked over chair, swirling dust—they were no longer moving, no longer breathing. When he opened his mouth to breathe easier, the air tasted like crap and pee.

He already felt sick when he noticed a dull ache in his lower half. His shoes and socks had fallen off during the transformation, but the base of his tail had been forced to reform around the crotch of his shorts and underwear, like a freshly pierced earlobe closing up around an earring post.

A wave of nausea pushed him to the brink of fainting. Home. They needed to go _home_. Mother would know what to do. “Help, Aoto-kun.” He reached out to the boy backed against the opposite wall.

Aoto’s mother had taken them for a walk around the neighborhood a few weeks ago. As they had approached a fenced-off lawn, a guard dog had charged at them, barking and snarling. It had been so close that Hyouga had felt the heat of its breath. Aoto had frozen in shock. He was frozen now.

“It’s ok, Aoto-kun. They can’t hurt us anymore.” Hyouga crawled toward him. Aoto finally moved, shaking his head back and forth.

“Please don’t hurt me.” His legs gave out underneath him, and he sank to the floor. “Please don’t hurt me!” he repeated as he scrambled back to his feet.

Hyouga watched as his friend stumbled toward the door, opened it, and disappeared.

Hyouga swallowed down the dread and tears that threatened to choke him. He forced himself to go through the pockets of the bodies until he found a mobile phone. The phone rang … rang … connected.

“Mother, it’s me.”

“Hyouga. Are you safe? Where are you?”

“I lost control. Aoto-kun saw me. He’s gone. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mother.”

“Calm down. I need to know where you are to come get you. Think properly, Hyouga.”

Trembling fingers turned on the phone’s location services, found his location on the map, and texted it to his mother.

“Don’t move. I’m coming to get you.” The call disconnected, and Hyouga was alone again. He tried not to think about Aoto’s terrified face.

***

“This is so crazy! Your musculoskeletal system has completely rearranged. It’s like how a caterpillar liquefies inside its chrysalis before reforming into a butterfly.” Senkū’s hands wandered over Hyouga’s lower body. The firm, inquisitive strokes felt oddly pleasant on Hyouga’s newly formed snakeskin. That didn’t stop him from noticing the slight tremor in Senkū’s hands, though.

“You’re awfully calm about all this.”

“Calm? Not at all. This is exhilarating! Zoologist George Shaw only got to examine the dead body of a platypus, so at first he thought it was a taxidermied fake. Here I have the chance to examine a living, breathing Naga!”

“Don’t pretend you’re not terrified of me. I could kill you with one bite. The proper reaction to something like me is fear.”

“I’m ten billion percent sure my fear comes from you almost murdering Tsukasa and threatening me with multiple amputations.”

“It’s only logical for humans to fear the unknown. As proper as you are, you can’t completely deny your nature.”

“You and Kinro should talk. Science is all about facing fear and discovering the unknown. Believe what you want, but solving this is going to take both of us. Clock’s ticking. Everyone’s looking for us.” Senkū’s hands finished their exploration of Hyouga’s tail, and moved up to his chest, arms, neck. “Do me a favor and say, ‘Aaah.’ Huh, a forked tongue, and if I’m not mistaken … run your tongue along the back of your fangs. What do they feel like?”

Hyouga complied, and felt a deep groove running down the center of each sharp tooth, filled with a mucous-like fluid. He relayed the information to Senkū.

“The most visible difference is your tail, but your entire body transformed. Your biology has a lot in common with snakes. That fluid you feel is your venom. Bite down on your prey and the struggling decreases its viscosity. Just like shaking a bottle of ketchup! Then the venom runs down those grooves in your fangs and into the holes you punched in your prey. Most snakes deliver their venom this way.”

“Are you giving me pointers on how to kill you?”

“It’s physics! Besides, don’t you want to understand your body better? You said you’re taught to remain in your human form from the time you’re young. There must be exceptions and slip-ups, though.”

“Of course. Children have less control. And we also transform to …” No, there was no point in sharing that with an outsider. It had absolutely no bearing on their situation.

“Speak up! I need ‘proper’ info to give you ‘proper’ help here.”

“… I transformed once, when I was a child. My mother made me stick out my tongue. She poured some kind of liquid on it. It’s hard to explain, but it tasted like memories of her.”

***

The horrid smell coming from the corpses was overpowered by the aroma of home: nights sitting on Mother’s lap, nodding off to her reading the financial newspapers; bathing with her after Mother taught spear lessons with other clan members (Hyouga couldn’t wait until he was old enough to join them); burying his face in Mother’s coat when they went to visit Father’s grave. Gentle warmth radiated throughout his body. His mouth melted back into fang-less teeth and un-forked tongue; his tail split back into two legs.

“Hyouga, look at me.” His mother’s hands were a comforting weight on his shoulders, but she seemed so sad. It reminded Hyouga of when his father died. “You must never let this happen again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mother. I’m sorry!” The hands gently but firmly turned him to face the three corpses.

“This is what happens when we lose control. We must live among them and lead them, but they must never learn the truth.” The hands squeezed his shoulders, and the next words shuddered out of his mother’s mouth, “Four lives have ended today.”

Four? But there had been only three men. Three men and … “Mother, is Aoto-kun ok?”

Strong arms—forged from decades of martial arts—wrapped around Hyouga in a tight hug. “He didn’t suffer, Hyouga. Remember him. Honor him by becoming stronger.” Hyouga would have cried, but guilt dried up his tears. It seeped down his throat and coiled in his gut.

***

“Smell has a direct line to the memory and emotion centers in your brain. And snakes communicate using pheromones, which they take in through their tongues.” Senkū raised two fingers in front of Hyouga’s face. “Either way, it sounds like you had a psychosomatic response to the liquid solution. All right, get excited! I’ll set up a makeshift lab here, while you go hunting.”

The next few days were filled with capturing every kind of snake Hyouga could find on the island, making sure to avoid the search parties. They seemed to have handled the crisis with Mozu’s village, and every day there were more people searching for him and Senkū. The voices shouting in the forest set Hyouga on edge, and once again he felt like a creature hunted.

***

“You’re nothing without your fancy spear, Hyouga!” One of Tsukasa’s “chosen youths” kicked his spear away from him. It had fallen to the ground when a group of them had ambushed him in the forest. One man sat on his lower abdomen, holding down his shoulders; another was between his legs, hands clamped on Hyouga’s knees. Hyouga felt the damp forest floor beneath his back.

“Why’re you always wearing this mask, huh? Trying for a ‘pretty boy’ mystique?” A rough hand ripped away the black cloth, and the gang erupted in laughter and jeers.

“Get a load of this mug!”

“You’ve heard about his family, right? So rich and powerful, people started to say they were descended from Nagas.”

“Well, snakes _can_ unhinge their jaws. Looks like the Stone World cursed you with scars to match. If only your groupies could see you now.”

“Once we get rid of him, all of those women will flock to us!”

“I don’t know, I was never all that popular in the old world.”

“The Stone World is different, man! A woman would have to be crazy to turn down strong guys like us. That Homura chick will be begging for a second chance with me.” Out of the corner of his eye, Hyouga glimpsed a flash of pink dart behind the tree closest to his spear.

“Proper people don’t make excuses for losing. You lot remind me of some pathetic fools who tried to rob my family. My mother made short work of them with her kudayari spear.”

“Aww, gonna cry for your mommy? She might already be a pile of rubble, you know.” Homura was inches away from the spear now and nodded her head at Hyouga. He answered with a smirk and shifted his body in preparation.

“Wipe that smug smile off that fucked-up mouth!” Hyouga braced for the right hook that landed on his cheek and opened his right palm. Homura tossed the spear neatly into his waiting hand. Hyouga twisted his upper body to throw off the man who had punched him. The spear shaft connected with the heads of both him and the man holding down Hyouga’s knees. The spear spun and struck, leaving the rest of the brutes groaning on the ground.

“Proper women like Homura have no need for trash with melted brains. The Stone World has no need for you, either. Be grateful I don’t want to dirty my spear with your blood.” Homura handed Hyouga his mask, not a trace of disgust on her face at the sight of his exposed mouth.

***

The snakes hissed inside the baskets he and Senkū wove. Senkū cut off the bottom of his skirt and cut the hide into uniform strips. Hyouga would hold each snake in place as Senkū wiped it down with one of the strips, collecting the pheromones they secreted. He also ran a strip along Hyouga’s lower body, focusing his attention on his hands instead of Hyouga’s face. He watched as Senkū carefully catalogued each sample and extracted them into solutions, storing them in small glass vials he’d had in one of the pouches tied to his waist.

Senkū also had Hyouga list out all of the smells that reminded him of home and his mother: her perfume, newsprint, the leather gloves they used during spear training, the soap they used to wash up. They were sitting next to the fire at the entrance of the cave. He fed wood to the flames and memories to Senkū’s mental database. “I was small for my age, but I begged Mother to let me start spear training. She had leather gloves custom made for me for my sixth birthday. I wore them out before I grew out of them.”

“Heh, my dad sold his car to buy me my first set of science equipment.” Hyouga looked up from the flames to see Senkū’s smiling profile; it made him realize he was grinning as well.

“Sounds like your father knew how to properly nurture a brilliant mind.”

“Byakuya was a lot of things, but I’m not sure ‘proper’ was one of them.”

“You can’t go to space with a melted brain. I’m sorry I won’t get to meet him.”

“I guess there are no secrets in a village. Not even from prisoners.”

“The short blond guard is incapable of silence.”

“His name is Ginro, but you’re not wrong.” Senkū stretched and made his way to the makeshift bed of moss and bamboo leaves. “Bedtime. We have a long day of testing tomorrow.” Hyouga extinguished the fire.

“It’s warmer tonight. I’ll be fine by myself.”

“Don’t be stupid. The last thing we need is you getting sick because you’re suddenly too self-conscious to cuddle. Don’t worry. After all, I’m not the one who bites.” He had already removed his clothes, brazen in his nudity. Hyouga curled up behind him, pressing his chest to Senkū’s small back. He draped his cape over the both of them. Hyouga brought his tail forward, and the end curled under their heads.

Senkū pulled Hyouga’s left arm to his front. Hyouga splayed his hand over Senkū’s chest, soaking up his warmth. The steady, even breathing told him Senkū was fast asleep. Hyouga could barely make out the back of Senkū’s head from the light of the dying embers. Completely exposed, completely vulnerable, _completely at ease_ , even that first night.

They had fallen asleep in separate beds. Hyouga had woken up a few hours later, shaking uncontrollably, bone-deep cold making him retch. Senkū had found him in that pitch blackness, felt his shivering body, and dragged Hyouga to his bed.

Hyouga fell asleep to thoughts of red eyes warmed by a firelit smile.

He was unresponsive to all but one of the formulations. Senkū did his best to replicate those familiar scents with the materials at hand and tried different combinations of pheromones. The only formulation to have any measurable effect was the one with the scents coupled with only Hyouga’s pheromones. When the solution spread over Hyouga’s tongue, and he brought it back into his mouth, for a moment he felt his fangs heat up and recede. It passed, though, and he felt them return to their wicked sharpness.

Senkū sighed. “It’s not surprising. Snakes usually aren’t responsive to the pheromones of other species. I was hoping we could trick your body into accepting a mixture as another individual. Someone like you, but different. Proof you’re safe among your own kind, and not alone.” Hyouga felt an irrational part of himself bristle at “your own kind;” he smothered it, along with the panic that tried to claw its way up from the pit of his stomach. “At this point, we’ve exhausted what we can do with our limited resources. What we really need is to go back and revive your mother, or someone else from your clan.”

“Absolutely not. I can’t go back like this.” Senkū must have read the tension in his frame, because he dropped the subject.

“All right, we’ll figure something else out.” A warm palm landed on his shoulder, and Hyouga found himself relishing in the contact.

That night, Hyouga dreamt. Senkū was there, but different. His lower half matched Hyouga’s, covered in beautiful green scales. Instead of feeling barely warm enough, Hyouga felt heat radiate throughout his body, burning wherever his skin touched Senkū’s. Their tails entwined, and a sense of peace washed over Hyouga that he hadn’t felt since he was a child. There was an overwhelming desire to get closer, closer to Senkū, but he didn’t know how.

Hyouga jolted awake. Senkū—fully human—was braced against his chest, sound asleep. Hyouga took stock of his body. He felt cold air on his exposed cock—cocks. And three tendrils were pushing out alongside them and caressing Senkū’s bare skin. There was an uncomfortable fullness in his lower abdomen, and an urge to push it out to get rid of it. His cheeks burned with shame. He felt Senkū stir in the early morning light. There was no way he could fix himself before Senkū saw him.

“Holy shit! Your body went into overdrive. Intersex presentation as a means of preserving the species? This is insane!” Senkū’s eyes were feverishly bright, and his left hand pressed against the bulge in Hyouga’s lower belly. His right hand stroked along one cock, then the other. Hyouga watched the tendrils curl around Senkū’s wrist, independent of his will. “It might be that your body is sensing the absence of other Nagas. This bulge, if I’m right … try bearing down. Push.”

It felt so wrong, but Hyouga complied. The comforting pressure of Senkū’s hand, his commanding voice, compelled him to. A slit opened up below his cocks, and a smooth white bulb protruded from it. Hyouga pushed until it was entirely free from his body, a leathery, soft, elongated oval the size of Hyouga’s fist.

“Your body has developed both male and female genitalia. I wonder if you’re capable of self-fertilization.” He was so exposed, and Senkū was spouting this ridiculously candid commentary. Continuing to hide that last bit of information seemed ridiculous, now.

“There’s something else we can try.” Hyouga sat up, covering his lower body with his cape. “I don’t know everything about it. Mother was supposed to explain everything on my twentieth birthday. But I heard my older cousins talking about it.”

“You’ve been holding out on me, Hyouga. How _improper_.” Somehow, Senkū’s teasing made it easier to keep talking.

“We transform to consummate our coupling and reproduce. Usually, women produce eggs and use their tendrils to gather semen. Then the fertilized eggs rest for a few hours in a special cavity inside their male partner. My cousins would prattle on about how euphoric the experience was, and how you just relaxed back into your human form after.”

“So is it the act of fertilizing, laying, inserting, or all three? That’s the hundred million-point question. Ideally I’d like to experiment with one action at a time, but we’re working against the clock here.” The warm sunlight shone through the waterfall and bathed Senkū’s body. “Let’s see if I can work as a stand-in.”

No, his reaction didn’t make any sense. Senkū must find this disgusting. “I don’t understand. The proper response from you would have been to run. Leave me in the middle of the night and join the others. You can only protect those melted brains if I’m dead!”

“Are you done?” Senkū made a show of cleaning his ear with his little finger. “Maybe that’s how it was before, but science accepts everyone. The Kingdom of Science will accept you. And if you’re so dead-set on returning to your human form, we have to try _everything_. No holding back.”

Was it really that easy? What had Aoto died for, then? He needed to be strong to prevent suffering, but what did that mean?

“Hyouga, I can almost see the steam coming from the gears turning between your ears. It’s simple: You won’t go back until you’re in your human form. Sexual release in the form of mating is the only option left on the table. I’m the only other person here.” He scooted closer and sat in Hyouga’s lap. “C’mon, show me everything.”

Hyouga found he couldn’t argue. This man had defeated him completely. This infuriatingly remarkable man who stripped away the lessons coating Hyouga’s body and heart. Almost without thinking, Hyouga pulled Senkū to him, chest to chest. He brought his fingers to Senkū’s mouth, and the smaller man sucked on them greedily. Hyouga pressed the soaking wet digits to Senkū’s tight hole. It resisted at first, but he felt Senkū exhale and press down and back onto them. They breached the tight ring, and Hyouga slowly pumped them in and out, stretching it wider and wider.

Senkū blushed red and took one of Hyouga’s cocks in each hand. When he realized he couldn’t wrap his fingers around their girth, he pressed them together between his palms and rutted against them. After a few minutes, Senkū took a deep breath and ceased his thrusting. He reached behind and tugged at Hyouga’s hand, making him withdraw his fingers.

“One at a time, nice and slow.” Senkū grasped Hyouga’s shoulders to lift himself up. Hyouga helped him, one of his large hands gripping just below Senkū’s ass. Hyouga’s other hand positioned one of his cocks at Senkū’s entrance. He tried not to lose himself in the delicious sensation of penetrating Senkū, as they both lowered his body down onto Hyouga.

“Ready for me to move?” After a few breaths, Hyouga’s query was met with a cocksure grin and a gentle headbutt. His hands wrapped around Senkū’s slim waist, and he thrust into Senkū’s heat. He felt slim arms wrap around his shoulders, hanging on. Then he felt one of them reach down and stroke his unsheathed member. He slowed his pace and let Senkū press the head of the second cock against the rim of his already stuffed hole. Hyouga pressed his lips to Senkū’s temple and rubbed comforting circles into his lower back. Hyouga felt the head of his second cock slip in alongside the first. Senkū gripped Hyouga’s shoulders until he was fully seated, stretched wide on both cocks. His own erection had wilted, but it soon returned to full mast after Hyouga’s cocks caught against Senkū’s prostate.

It didn’t take long before Hyouga was coming inside Senkū, flooding his insides with semen from both cocks. He pulled out and felt sick satisfaction when a thick rivulet of white seeped out of Senkū’s stretched hole. His attention then turned to Senkū’s erection. Another part of him took over, and the three tendrils unfurled from inside him. Two of them wrapped around Senkū’s firm erection, sliding up and down the length. The tip of the third one pressed insistently at the head of Senkū’s cock.

“Hyouga!” Senkū inhaled sharply, slightly alarmed. He drew together his legs as if to protest the intrusion, but then calmed and spread them wider than before. Hyouga teased Senkū’s nipples to distract him, pinching the pink nubs until they stiffened under his touch. The third tendril wriggled inside the slit of Senkū’s cock, and Hyouga felt it squeeze into the tight channel. The two tendrils wrapped around Senkū’s cock stroked him up and down, while the third fucked his urethra. Hyouga heard high-pitched whimpers escaping Senkū’s throat, as well as “more” and “my balls.” Hyouga reached down and stroked firmly at the expanse of skin between Senkū’s hole and cock; then he cupped the heavy sac and fondled it. Senkū climaxed, and the third tendril sucked up every last drop of his semen. Hyouga felt it flow from Senkū into his own body. Senkū shivered as the tendrils withdrew and curled back into Hyouga’s slit. Hyouga wrapped his arms around Senkū’s back, and Senkū pressed his forehead and hands to Hyouga’s chest. Hyouga listened to their breaths echo off the cave walls.

“There’s one last thing we need to do, right?” Senkū trailed his hands down to Hyouga’s lower abdomen. Hyouga laid Senkū on his back and lined his cloaca up with Senkū’s hole. That strange pressure from the night before was back, and Hyouga pushed. His heartbeat quickened at the sight of the smooth white egg leaving his body to press snugly against Senkū’s entrance.

“Can you properly take it?” Hyouga tried to mask his excitement with a taunt. Senkū replied by digging his heels into Hyouga’s side and guiding the egg into his body. “You’re sucking it in so well. You would make a proper Naga.” Senkū’s brow was damp with sweat, and his legs twitched as he felt the second egg press against him. This time his hands trembled as he pulled the egg to him. His tiny hips shifted, and he struggled to push the end of the egg past his rim. “How does it feel?”

“You mean besides crazy full?” Senkū grinned through the strain, “Not bad, actually. They don’t have a rigid shell, so there’s some give. And they’re pressing up against my prostate when I shift, so … _nnh!_ ” Hyouga sank his fingertips into Senkū’s belly, kneading at the soft skin. Senkū started panting, and his hands stroked his growing erection. His eyes widened as he saw the third egg. “I can’t … You’re going to have to put it in me.”

“Don’t worry. This is the last one.” Hyouga took a moment to admire Senkū’s flushed skin and thickening cock. Then he slowly started pushing the egg into that precious body. Senkū squirmed as the two eggs already inside him shifted to accommodate it. Hyouga used his right hand to relentlessly press the egg deeper while the other rubbed his stomach. A feeling like happiness swelled inside Hyouga at the way Senkū’s belly bulged from his eggs. He looked so round and pregnant, and Hyouga was almost disappointed the eggs weren’t viable. One final push with his fingertips, and the egg disappeared entirely within Senkū. His right hand then covered Senkū’s own, squeezing and stroking his cock. Hyouga’s tongue darted out to tease the head. The scent of of Senkū’s precome filled his mouth. He licked his way up Senkū’s body. He tasted their hours collecting samples together in the musky salt of his sweat, their fireside conversations in the woodsmoke caught in his hair. Was Hyouga warm from remembering the flames?

Senkū came again a few moments later, the spill of semen coating his swollen stomach. Hyouga licked him clean. He couldn’t help a small smile at Senkū’s dazed, unfocused face. The frenzied heat of their coupling had subsided, but Hyouga’s cheeks burned at the intense intimacy of helping Senkū clean up and remove the eggs. The feeling spread through his core and to his extremities. By the time they were tucked beneath Hyouga’s cape, away from the mid-morning sunlight, the tips of his fingers and tail were tingling with it.

“Senkū, it’s happening.” The smaller man jolted upright and made to rip the cape off, but he halted and looked away instead. “It’s ok, I want you to see.” The wonder in Senkū’s eyes made Hyouga burn even hotter, sweltering even with nothing covering him. He watched Senkū watch him as his bones and muscles shifted. He made a conscious effort to open his mouth so Senkū could get a good look inside. When it was over, Senkū brought Hyouga his clothes. “What are you going to tell them?”

“You were injured and convinced everyone would turn against you once Mozu was defeated. You abducted me for leverage and to treat your wounds. We reached an agreement: you’ll join the Kingdom of Science, and I’ll revive your family.” At that last part, Senkū looked Hyouga straight in the eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll show you the Kingdom of Science is ready to know about Nagas. Once your family is revived, we can replicate the formula. Then you can transform whenever you want! Just think of the medical applications of your venom! I can’t wait to analyze it with a proper lab setup …”

Hyouga listened to Senkū gush about the different medical applications of snake venom as they cleared out the cave and made their way back to the ship. He still couldn’t imagine Nagas living openly among humans, but he believed Senkū’s vow.

**Author's Note:**

> —Britannica article on Naga: <https://www.britannica.com/topic/naga-Hindu-mythology>
> 
> —Biophysics of Snakebites: [ https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2011/05/110516121728.htm](https://www.sciencedaily.com/releases/2011/05/110516121728.htm)
> 
> —Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/dvvtAJN)


End file.
